I love you
by daevilgenius
Summary: He touched her with such fragility yet with such affection. TamakixHaruhi.


I love you

It was late Friday night, and Haruhi was huddled under the table, wrapped in a blanket and at the very verge of crying from fright. It was one of the worst thunderstorms Tokyo had experienced and she was alone at home, her hands over her ears, a desperate attempt to mute the booming sounds of thunder and eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the flashes of lightening.

Tamaki was in his room, about to head for bed when it started to rain heavily. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was near midnight. He got out of bed and proceeded to the window and was slightly startled at the sudden struck of lightening, followed sharply by a crack of thunder. Almost instinctively, he hurried to his nightstand, picked up his mobile phone and called Haruhi (he had managed to get her number after much pleading).

She felt the mobile phone vibrate next to her and braved herself to pick it up. "H…he.llo..?" she stuttered, unable to control her voice. "Haruhi?" Tamaki replied, voice full of worry. "Sen…pai….eeeeek!" was the last he heard when the phone went dead. He imagined the worse and without a second thought, he changed into a pair of jeans and sweat shirt, grabbed the keys to his Ferari and with a hurried explanation to Shima, he was out the door and driving at top speed to Haruhi's house (his bodyguards followed closely behind in another car).

Once at the Fujioka residence, he sprinted through the rain, almost slipping as he ran up the steps and was soon pounding on her door. Haruhi almost fainted from fear at the sudden pounding, already fragile from her fear of the thunderstorm. With the blanket still wrapped around her, she crawled from under the table, hurried to the door and looked through the peephole. Once realizing whom it was, she unlocked the door. She never thought she would feel so glad to see him.

"Haruhi, are you alrig…" Tamaki started but the wind was knocked out of him when Haruhi ran into him, just as another thunder cracked. "Senn…paaai…" he could hear her say, her voice muffled in his jumper, her arms clamped tightly around his middle. He smiled and put his arms around her, embracing her tightly. Realizing they were in the doorway, he pushed her slightly away. "Let's go inside ok?". She nodded and backed into the house. Tamaki closed the door behind him, locking it and joined Haruhi in the common room.

A chain reaction of thunder and lightening caused Haruhi to cling onto Tamaki tightly, her face buried in her chest. He in turn, was starting to blush deeply at her actions and their positions. She was kneeled between his legs, and the dimly lit room gave a rather romantic ambiance (Haruhi had only the small tablelamp on). He wondered where her father was, but as he glanced at the calendar on the wall, he remembered that her father worked till early mornings on Friday and Saturday nights. "Your father will kill me when he gets back" he said, the mental image of being executed by a transvestite sending shivers down his spine. "He's out this weekend…" she mumbled through his jumper. "Oh…ok…"

Another sudden crash of thunder sent Haruhi shaking, her hands clenched to the front of Tamaki's jumper. He pulled her closer and rested his head on hers, smelling the sweet scent of her hair and letting out an inaudible sigh.

His warmth slowly gave her a sense of security and the feeling of being wrapped in his arms was driving her fear away, even though the rain continued to pound violently on the windows. When he felt her loosen up, unintentionally, he kissed the top of her head, causing her to look up. "Senpai?" she asked, her eyes glistening with tears. He was blushing deeply and pulled her to another hug, not wanting to look at her.

She pushed him slowly away and looked up at him again. "S..sorry Haruhi, my mom used to do that to me when I was small and scared" he said, his face still deep crimson. She was about to reply when another loud thunder caused her to bury her face once more in his chest. When she had calmed down again, he placed a kiss on her temple. She looked up at him for a second time. "I love you Haruhi…" he whispered softly, and he leaned down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. It wasn't long till he pulled back, his face blushed and eyes averting hers.

She touched her lips gingerly, a ghost of a kiss still lingering. She never really understood her feelings towards Tamaki but somehow she knew that inevitably she was slowly, but surely, falling in love with him. She looked at him once more but he was looking away. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into another kiss, this time more passionate then the last and he was more then willing to comply.

He was indeed a gentleman, his kisses soft, caressing her lips with such passion yet so tenderly. They almost forgot to breathe but parted when their lungs began to burn. Both were flushed in the face but determined to look at the other. "Do you….do you love me?" Tamaki asked shyly. "I do", she said, her face turning into an even deeper shade of red, but her eyes showed the plain truthfulness that many had found so endearing.

He smiled at her, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders. He kissed her once more and feeling slightly bolder, he licked her bottom lip, pleading for more then just lips. She gasped a little and he took the opportunity to delve into her mouth and massaged her tongue. His soft ministrations soon turned into a playful battle of dominance as Haruhi began feeling a little more daring, all thoughts of the storm forgotten.

They parted once more for air. "My legs are getting cramped", she told him as she moved to stretch out her legs. He chuckled at her and suddenly noticed a futon had been laid out on the other side of the room. He picked her up "Senpai!" and carried her to the futon. "Just making things more comfortable", he said as he slowly put her down.

Before he joined her, he switched off the lights. Now plunged into almost complete darkness, he laid next to her, both facing each other, still rather shyly and began kissing again. He moved atop her, his legs on either side of her as he began teasing her, nibbling on her ear, whispering his infamous sweet words (he never meant them as much as he did at that moment, and she, thankfully, knew it as well).

He gave butterfly kisses from below her ear to her jaw line, under her chin and along her neck. She giggled a little as he hit a ticklish spot on her neck, her hands instinctively going through his soft blond locks. He stopped short at the neck of her t-shirt and looked at her. She nodded (he found it scarily comforting at how she could read his eyes) and proceeded towards her stomach. He pushed the hem of her t-shirt upward, revealing her belly. She shyly covered them with her hands. He softly kissed her fingers and pried her hands off before moving to place more soft kisses on her belly.

He continued to move her shirt higher and stopped just below her breast, continuing to kiss her stomach, emitting soft sighs from her. The way his lips ran across her body was just as she had imagined (yes, she had imagined it before, much to her own protests). They were adoring, tender, soft, intoxicating and loving. A multihued of sensations, just like Tamaki himself. He touched her with such fragility yet with such affection.

Just as he was about to pull her shirt back down, she stopped him. He looked at her quizzically as she sat up. She smiled shyly at him and much to his surprise; she began slipping her t-shirt over her head. He had shyly moved his gaze away from her. Though she was wearing a white tank top underneath, she still had her hands crossed over her breast. She smiled a little at Tamaki's blushes. She turned his head towards her and kissed him softly.

Her hands had roamed to the hem of his jumper. She slipped her hands beneath his jumper and rested on his sides. "Ha…haruhi…my sides are ticklish," he said suddenly, breaking the kiss. "Oh…sorry" she said, now moving her hands onto his stomach. She enjoyed the warmth of his skin and she could feel the ripples of his muscles. He took his jumper off, revealing to her his toned upper torso.

Though she had seen everyone in the host club topless before, she had never really realized just how well toned they were. She smiled inwardly when the term "carved by angles" suddenly crossed her mind. "You have such a well toned body", she said, looking at him. "I'm a swimmer", he replied simply.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and she looked up at him. He kissed her temple and cheek as her hands roamed to the back of his neck, holding on to him. He slowly leaned her back down onto the futon. Her head rested on the pillow and he kissed her chest, her right hand in his hair and the other on his neck.

He slipped his hands beneath her and embraced her. "I wish we could just stay like this", he said, lying next to her, his arms holding her and her head resting on his bare chest. "Tamaki…" she said softly, his name sounding strangely foreign on her tongue. It was odd, she thought, at how such intimacy made her saying his name seem awkward. "Mmm?". She took in a deep breath and asked, "will you… will you do it with me tonight?" she said, a little bit too fast. He heard every word nonetheless.

He looked down at her, a sudden feeling of shock surging through him. "Do…do…IT?" he asked, his heart now beating rapidly. Sure he had wanted to make love to her, what hormonal male didn't but he hadn't expected her to. She nodded, and her could see the tips of her ears going red. "Are you…. sure?" he asked and he was relieved when she nodded once more.

She lifted her head off his chest and rested on the pillow. He moved atop her once again and kissed her fervently, tongues battling once again for dominance. His hands roamed to her trousers and tried to unzip them. He fumbled and bit, his movements no longer smooth with confidence but shaky with nerves. "Haruhi….", he said and she simply unzipped them for him and lifted up her back as he slipped them off her. She shivered as the cold air touched her skin. Not even really realizing it, he too had slipped out of his jeans and was now only in his boxers.

She saw him rummaging through his jeans pockets and taking out his wallet. "You have a condom in your wallet?" she asked when she saw him taking it out. He smiled cheekily at her but dropped the act almost immediately. "The twins put one in all our wallets…" he said. "Ah… ok" she replied, convinced. It seemed like the kind of thing the twins would do after all.

He excused himself for a moment and headed to the bathroom. Feeling cold, Haruhi grabbed the blanket off the tatami and covered herself. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous and personally rather scared. Tamaki had knots in his stomach and his heart was pounding rapidly beneath his ribcage. Another loud crash of thunder shook him out of his momentary stupor and he hurried back to Haruhi.

She had completely covered herself with the blanket again. Tamaki pulled the blanket off her head and kissed her cheek, "I'm here. There's nothing to be scared off". She laid back down on the futon and Tamaki joined her under the covers (it was getting too cold). He began kissing her whilst his hands began roaming her body. She gasped a little when his fingers brushed past her nipples. He removed her tank top and began teasing her breasts, causing her to moan. Unsure of himself, he asked her, "are you alright?". "Yes… don't stop" she said, her voice a raspy whisper.

Tamaki's hands continued to roam. As he playfully flicked her nipples with his tongue, his fingers began rubbing between her legs. Haruhi's sudden intake of breath caused him to cease his actions. "No, don't stop Tamaki", she said when he removed his fingers. Her panties were soon tossed away and he began fingering her, his own lower region becoming more and more aroused.

She convulsed as she experienced her first orgasm. He moved atop her once again, boxers now at some unknown part of the room. "Are you sure Haruhi? We don't have to do it if you don't want to" he said to her. She looked at him. She saw it in his eyes that he really would stop if she had just told him. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "I'm sure", she said.

He kissed her passionately as he quickly entered her. She grabbed him tightly, the sudden shot of pain causing tears in her eyes. He stayed still, kissing her tears away, waiting for her to get used to him. Her pain slowly turned to desire and she unconsciously pushed her hips upwards.

The storm continued to be forgotten as they moved in rhythm, bodies covered in sweat, lips ravishing each other, hips grinding into one another. He muttered '_I love you' _s in her ear as he felt himself closing to a climax. Haruhi came first, convulsing under Tamaki, as she called out his name. He could feel her tightening and after a couple more thrusts, he too climaxed, her name rolling off his tongue like a final plea.

They were both left with the aftershock panting and heaving, their bodies slick with sweat. He kissed her forehead and barely able to hold himself above her any longer, he pulled away and lay next to her. She snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest and he pulled the blanket over her and himself. "I love you", they both said in unintended unison. Haruhi giggled and Tamaki smiled. He gave her another kiss on the head and he drifted off to sleep.

It was still raining outside but the lightening and thunder seemed to have died away. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
